Nightmare
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Vanellope's been having frightful nightmares of Turbo lately, and she can't sleep. Luckily, her sweet Rancis was there to comfort her, when she had another nightmare.


**Sweet princess: Hey, what up, vanilla butter fans!**

**Rancis: What's up, sweet princess?**

**Sweet princess: Meh, just doing what I love, writing vanilla buttter stories. To all my fans out there, thanks for all the support and sweet reviews! I'd like to announce that i may be uploading more stories now and then, so keep that in mind.**

**Rancis: Hey, have you seen Nellie?**

**Sweet princess: No. she's supposed to to the disclaimer.**

**Vanellope: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RANCIS!**

**Rancis: I'm coming, Nellie! (runs off)**

**Sweet princess: i hope Vanellope's okay. Anyways, I guess I'll the disclaimer. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Reese: Arf!**

* * *

><p>The beautiful midnight sky twinkled brightly with all the stars illuminating dazzlingly. The full moon shone its light down on <em>Sugar Rush,<em> where all of its residents slept peacefully and drifted off in slumberland, having such pleasant dreams. At least, most of the residents were sleeping soundly. The only person who was having trouble sleeping was none other than Vanellope Von Schweetz. She whimpered in her sleep and rolled onto her side. For some time now, she's been having nightmares about Turbo. They mostly ended with Vanellope crying out in her sleep and running off to her father in fear. This has been going on for about a week now, and King Candy didn't know what to do. Thank goodness. Rancis had invited Vanellope and her devil puppy, Reese over to his house, so that way they can hang out. Rancis knew about Vanellope's sleeping issues and grew concerned for her sake. Vanellope once again whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"No…leave…me…alone," she mumbled.

She rolled on her side back and forth, mumbling and sniveled in her sleep. A slight shiver went down her spine, and her teeth chattered. "No… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in terror, sitting upright. Vanellope crawled out of bed and scurried out of her room, crying. She opened Rancis' door room and went in. "Rancis? Rancis, are you awake?" she murmured, sobbing. Rancis mumbled something and lazily opened his eyes. "Mmmmm…Nellie?" he mumbled. He saw vanellope crying and sat up.

"You had the nightmare again didn't you?" he asked.

Vanellope nodded, sobbing heavily. Vanellope crawled into Rancis' bed and hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder. "It's even more scarier and demonic every night! I can't take it anymore!" she bawled. "I hate Turbo!" Rancis smiled and hugged her back, rubbing her back. "Shhhh, it's okay. Nellie, I'm right here," he assured her. "I won't let Turbo hurt you. Calm down." Vanellope nuzzled her head in his neck and whimpered, the tears overflowing in her eyes.

"Rancis, I'm scared," she mumbled.

"I know," Rancis answered back. "It'll be okay. I promise."

Vanellope's sobbing slowly began to subside. She clutched onto Rancis' shirt and whimpered, the tears soaking through his shirt. Rancis frowned as she stroked Vanellope's hair, trying to comfort her. He couldn't stand seeing her in this state. Rancis tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin upwards, so that way he could gaze into her eyes more clearly.

"Have I let anything hurt you?" he asked.

"No," Vanellope quietly answered.

"Have I ever abandoned you before?"

"No."

"Do you trust me enough to protect you with all my life?"

"Yes."

Rancis smiled and nuzzled his nose against Vanellope's. Vanellope smiled at his touch and chuckled, pushing him away slightly. Vanellope rubbed her eyes tiredly and laid her head on the pillow. Rancis smiled and did the same, looking at Vanellope. Vanellope's mouth twitched slightly. She looked at Rancis, her eyes burning with fear. "Rancis, what if my nightmares is a sign? What if this means that Turbo is coming back for revenge?" she asked. Rancis smiled and brushed her hair back. "If Turbo is coming for you, then he's going to have to go through me. And I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I live. That's a promise," he declared. Vanellope beamed and kissed Rancis on the lips briefly, before resting her head on his chest.

"Good night, buttercup," she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"Night, Nellie," he murmured back, his eyes closing slowly.

Soon the two were sound asleep, cuddling with each other and falling into a nocturnal slumberland, with Reese sleeping near their feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanellope: (crying) how could you make me dream of such a monster?!<strong>

**Sweet princess: sorry. it was the first thing that came in mind. Look on the bright side, at least you were able to cuddle with your boyfriend **

**Rancis: It's okay, Nellie. there's no Turbo. if he did come, he'd be long gone with me around**

**Vanellope: Awwww! I love you Rancis!**

**Rancis: i love you too, Nellie!**

**Sweet princess: I just love a happy ending! Don't you Reese?**

**Reese: Arf Arf Arf!**

**Sweet princess: Anyways, I guess this is it. Please read and review if you want more vanilla butter on the way. Untl the next story, this is Sweet princess signing off**

**Reese: Arf Arf! **


End file.
